Timeline (King of America)
In-depth timelines * * * * * * 1770's 1775 * April 19: The American Revolutionary War begins at Lexington-Concord. It is unknown who fired the first shot, however the birth of a new empire begins. 1776 * July 4: After months of debate, the United States of America officially declares independence from . 1777 1778 * : The French officially enter the American Revolution in favor of the Patriots and to strike at Great Britain's power. 1779 * : Spain officially enters the revolution with the goal to retake . 1780's 1783 * April 11: After seven years of fighting, the British surrender after the Battle of Yorktown. * September 3: The Treaty of Paris officially ends the American Revolution. Great Britain is forced to recognize the sovereignty of the United States. 1786 * : The Constitutional Convention offers Prince Henry of Prussia the position as King of the United States. Henry accepts the offer immediately. * : Prince Henry promptly moves from Prussia to the United States to attend the Constitutional Convention. 1788 *'June 21:' The Constitution of the United States is ratified, granting four equal branches of government. 1789 *Prince Henry is crowned Henry I of the United States. The ceremony is attended by all United States officials including President John Hancock. 1790's 1800's 1802 *'August 3:' King Henry dies in Washington D.C.. As he had no children, his brother, , succeeds him as King. 1806 * : The begins after the American ultimatum to cede to the U.S. expires. 1810's 1813 *'May 2:' King Augustus dies. His son, , succeeds him as King. 1820's 1821 * : The Protectorate of Liberia is established on the coast of West Africa, with its initial intent to send freedmen back to Africa. This is the first oversea colony established by the United States. 1823 1830's 1836 * : The Republic of Texas joins the United States after being recognized as independent from Mexico. 1840's 1843 *'July 19:' Augustus II dies. His son, Edward I, succeeds him. 1846 *'April 25:' The Mexican-American War begins after numerous problems arose between the United States and Mexico. 1848 *'February 2:' The Mexican-American War ends in favor of the Americans. The United States annexes the Californian Peninsula and all land to the north and west of Texas. 1850's 1860's 1861 * / April 12: The begins between the United States and the . 1863 * Reports surface that the British are aiding the Confederacy with weapons and troops. 1865 * , April 15: While attending a play with President , King is shot and killed by famed actor . * May 9: After years of vigorous fighting, the United States re-annexes the Confederate States. 1869 * , : Following both the and the , the United States and enter a military alliance in case of war against the British, French or Ottomans. 1870's 1871 * January 17: After years of war and competition, the officially form the German Empire, absorbing all predominately German-speaking nations (excluding , , and ) * , May 10: The is signed, ending the and ceding Alsace and Lorraine to the Germans. 1880's 1885 * : The concludes with improvements in African colonialism. Portugal and the United States decide to make the colonies of Angola and Mozambique cooperated, with the United Kingdom and Portugal cooperating the land in between. Germany gains Kamerun, Zanzibar and Namibia. 1890's 1890 * , January 11: The is settled between , the and the , dividing up Portuguese-African claims after the . The Americans gain Angola and Mozambique while the British gain all land in between. 1900's 1906 * , June 10: The is created as a way to combine the , the and the to protect each other in case of a possible war with the French, British or Austrians. 1907 * , : The is established to counter the Quadruple Alliance of Germany, the United States, Russia, and Italy. 1910's 1915 * March 24 – After weeks of persuasion, President receives congressional approval and 's royal assent to in order to end the bothersome and Anglo-Mexican cooperation. 1920's 1930's 1931 * , September 15: The (later known as the Acts of 1931) pass, reestablishing the Bourbon monarchy, instating as Alphonse I and pronouncing the head of government for life. 1933 * , January 30: is sworn in as Chancellor of Austria, marking the beginning of Nazi leadership in Austria, known as the . 1935 * , June 7: begins his service as Prime Minister with the support of the as well as conservative allies and even from , heir to the British throne. 1940's 1950's 1960's 1970's 1980's 1990's 2000's 2010's Category:King of America